


A NORMAL Day

by LayWright



Series: Crack Fics for Bad Days [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Not Serious, Typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHURCH WANTS TO PLAY SOME B-BALL</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NORMAL Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is very poorly written on purpose and it was to make me laugh.
> 
> Expect more of these because they honestly help on bad days.

Church fucking kicked down the door. “Hey you pieces of shit.” he said “who wants to play some fucking b-ball”

 

Tucker threw a book at Chorch. “Fuck you man i fuvkcing hate b-ball we gott a play basketball that’s where the shit is at.”

 

Church was FUCKING PISSED. “Fuck you. Fuck youuuuuu ,man you re shIT FOR NOT L IKING B-BALL OK IT S THE BEST FUCKI N GAME EVER OK FUCK YOU!!!!!”

 

Caboose SCREAMED “I FUCKING L OVE BBALLLLLL” and fcukcing pulled a bat out of a fu kcin space vase and HIT CHURCH;S HEAD CLEAN OFF OF HIS BODY.

 

“HOLY FUCK” tucker yelled and like, got up and walked to where church was, “you got blood on our carpet???? What the fuck????”

 

Yes, they were in their armor. But like, on earth. In a house. Wearing their ARMOR NOT IN SPACE. What the fuck.

 

SUDDENLY A CAR LIKE, FUCKING CRASHED INTO THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE. IT WAS THE REDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

“fUCK YOU BLUES” SARGE FUCKING SCREAMED AND THEY RAN OVER CHURCH’S BODY.

 

“Fuck you guys” church’s head said and he would have flipped them off but you know what he was a god damn  HEAD.

 

SIMMONS WAS.

HE IS.

 

DONUT was wearing a fursuit probably idfk man shit got weird.

 

And grif wasn’t even… there…. He was probalby dead or smth idk. AN d lopez was A TOASTER!!! He madwe the fienst bread fuck off

 

AND THEN FELIX SHOWED YP WITH STARBUXKS HOLY FUCKL

 

“Sup sliuts. I got starbucks AND It s not 4 u”

 

THEY FUCKING SCREAMED!!!! THAT MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Caboose jsut cried man he jsut cried

 

And i cried wht yhte fuck am i writing this bullshit what the fcuck

 

THEN SUDDENLY

 

Lopez just fucking exploded ok the end

 

THE FUCKING END GO HOME NOW;;;FMDKS


End file.
